1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to memory sticks, and particularly to methods, system and computer program products for detection of frequent improper removals of and changing writing policies to prevent data loss in memory sticks.
2. Description of Background
Memory sticks are storage devices that have increasing storage capacity and widespread use. A problem with large-capacity memory sticks is that the transfer rate of the USB port has not matched the larger capacity memory sticks and it can take longer to flush cached pages to the memory stick. Many users without technical understanding do not understand the need to undock the memory stick, and simply pull it out of the computer when they are done. With larger capacity memory sticks holding large items like .wav and .mp3 files, where caching is needed to improve performance, it becomes easier to corrupt the data on the stick by removing it without undocking. Another problem that can occur when a memory stick is not properly undocked is that a voltage spike may occur damaging the memory stick. There is enough power on a USB port that some users have seen a spark when a device is pulled without being undocked.